


Things You See in the Graveyard

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AHOT6 decides to race through the graveyard on a drunken bet. What they see there leaves them swearing off alcohol for a long, long time. TW for death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You See in the Graveyard

            “Ray, come on, keep up!” Gavin’s voice trickled back to the younger man. The whole office had decided to run through the graveyard near Burnie’s house after getting a little too drunk at a Halloween party. To be fair, there _was_ a large sum of money involved in the act. They weren’t just doing it for their health.

            “Fuck you, Gavin, I’m doing my best,” he shouted back. He decided to pick up the pace a little bit, watching the five men’s backs as they got a little closer.

            The only sound, for a moment, was the labored breathing and soft footfalls along the grassy ground. Then, from what sounded like their left, a twig snapped.

            “Who the fuck do you think that could be at this hour?” Jack asked. He’d been falling further and further back, and all of the men started to slow down to keep him feeling included.

            “I dunno. Is fucking in the graveyard something horny teenagers do?” Ryan asked with a laugh. The sound happened again, and the group slowed to a walk and let Ray catch up. They wanted to stay as close together as they possibly could now. They had no clue who or what could be in those woods.

            “No, Ryan, I would say that’s a horny _you_ thing,” Michael said, letting a nervous giggle slip. He couldn’t resist cracking a joke to ease the tension a little bit, and the group very obviously relaxed for a moment. Then, the sound came again, accompanied by heavy footfalls.

            They wasted no time racing away from the forest and back towards the house. Geoff wondered if it was Burnie trying to trick them out of the money, but he didn’t really think so. If it was, it was kind of a dick move, but this wasn’t Burnie’s style. He was much more likely to put them up to something like running through a graveyard or eating a fucking ghost pepper than hiding in the woods and making spooky sounds.

            Just as they were almost clear of the graveyard, Ray yelped in pain. The others turned back to see what it was. He’d twisted an ankle after his foot got stuck in a knot of tree branches. He tried to keep quiet in spite of the pain, but getting his ankle free wasn’t an easy task. He motioned for the others to go on, that he’d join up in a minute, when he screamed again. This time, however, it was fear instead of pain. Somehow, whatever had been making the noise had caught up to them and was staring at the group, a hand just above Ray’s head. Quickly, before Ray could try and pull away, the figure reached down and snapped his neck. The sound was sickening, and Gavin gagged as if he were going to throw up.

            The five scrambled for the gate again, deciding that they would call the police as soon as they got to Burnie’s house. After all, it was only a couple blocks, right? They could make that just on the fear alone.

            They jogged the rest of the way, never daring to look back to see if the specter was behind them. By the time they got to the door, they were out of breath. Still, they barged into Burnie’s house in a mess, trying to get the story out. Tears were welling up in everyone’s eyes as they tried to tell the story.

            Then, perhaps, the scariest thing of all happened. Ray stepped out from the kitchen and tilted his head. “What the fuck are you guys talking about, I died? Don’t you remember, I decided that I didn’t want to run because I’m lazy, and I headed back before we even got to the graveyard?”

            For a moment, joy swept over the room and they embraced the younger man with shouts of joy. Just then, Ryan cleared his throat and stepped away from the group.

            “If that’s true, and I do remember it now that you mention it… Who did we see in the graveyard, and what did that… that… _thing_ want?”

            No one had an answer for him. Instead, the party died down into a somber visit, and the night was spent staying awake, barricaded in one of the interior rooms. No one said a thing, and hardly anyone moved. They were too afraid that if they left the room, they weren’t going to come back. Or, worse, they were going to be replaced by something wicked.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about the urban legend of the girl who sticks the knife in the grave and through her dress when I started this, but I guess it ended up being a mix of that and the Anansi's Goatman Story. (Both are creepy if you've never read them and like scares!) I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
